


Walk Into My Parlor

by xel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xel/pseuds/xel
Summary: Widowmaker sees through Sombra; it takes almost no time to do it. Two months into Talon, and despite Sombra’s best attempts, all is revealed. Widowmaker sees through the jokes, and the lies, and the jovial neutrality....Widowmaker, her hand resting on the top of her rifle case, stands, waiting. “If you say you want to kiss me, then do it. Or get out of my way. I have somewhere to be.”





	Walk Into My Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t come up with titles - what’s new!

Widowmaker sees through Sombra; it takes almost no time to do it. Two months into Talon, and despite Sombra’s best attempts, all is revealed. Widowmaker sees through the jokes, and the lies, and the jovial neutrality. 

 

It unnerved Sombra, a little, at first; as a woman who has spent so much of her life deceiving other people (secrets upon secrets, Sombra wonders sometimes if she even knows who she is anymore) having anyone look her in the eyes and say “ _you’re not a fool, don’t pretend to be one on my account_ ” is, at the very least, a liability, and in the case of Amélie Lacroix so unexpected as to be ... scary. And interesting. Alluring?

 

“You’re taking too long,” says Widowmaker, her hand resting on the top of her rifle case as she stands, waiting. “If you say you want to kiss me, then do it. Or get out of my way. I have somewhere to be.”

 

Widowmaker’s room is a neutral beige with nothing more than an oak wardrobe in the far left corner, a queen-sized bed with white linen, and a pot of red geraniums in the windowsill - full bloom and immaculate. Sombra stands in the doorframe, blocks Amélie from leaving for her mission.

 

“I figured you would lean down,” says Sombra, grinning. Amélie raises one eyebrow into a perfect arch and doesn’t move a centimeter. 

 

Sombra, devious, puts a hand to the other woman’s neck, dragging her to her level, and kisses her slowly. It’s what she’s wanted. Sombra doesn’t fear compromise, never has, but she does fear losing Amélie Lacriox, the excitement of being near her. A woman of ice with fiery eyes. 

 

Amélie’s lips are cold to the touch and vaguely chapped, their teeth clack clumsily together. Sombra does not withdrawal, she pushes on to her toes and delights in Amélie’s steady presence.

 

Somewhere along the way, Widowmaker steps forward.

 

And then she steps forward again. 

 

And each step she makes has Sombra taking one back. It is a bit of a shock when Sombra’s shoulders hit the hallway wall. Sombra gaps, clicking her tongue. Eager. 

 

Amélie breaks away to look at her, her hands on either side of Sombra’s head, like a cage.

 

“What do you want?” Amélie asks.

 

She sees through Sombra. Past the lies. Has from the beginning.

 

Sombra decides to face the sun. 

 

“Almost everything,” Sombra grins. “Honestly.”

 

“Honestly...” Amélie echos, her voice far off, as though unfamiliar with the word. A vague smile ghosts across Amélie’s face, but before Sombra can ask, Amélie’s lips are back on hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a one-shot spiderbyte compilation. They’re really great, and I may try to write more. Let me know what you think.


End file.
